Changed: The Smallest Mistake
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: It was the last obstacle in their way. It was so easy. Yet he failed. A lapse of concentration for a single moment, and now the end was near.


**This is a one shot on the game Changed. Which is, for those of you who don't know... there's no real subtle way to say this. It's an extrememly difficult game where you wake up in a lab after being kidnapped and have to try and avoid being turned into a furry latex creature. Yes, I know it's weird, but it's actually a really good game and the sexual content is surprisngly little for a game involving this kind of stuff. If you aren't into that, I'd still recommend you give it a try. It's only six bucks on Steam if you download the original sound track. If you're a furry and you have not played it or watched someone play it, stop reading this story and go and check it out. This is largely based on a few lines in the Betrayed End, as well as a couple specific notes found in the game. No idea how well this will do, Changed is not exctly a well known game so I'm not expecting much, but if it does do well, I do have ideas for a full story from this, but we'll see.**

It was supposed to be easy. Puro has told him that those red spots would shoot crystals up when stepped on. All he had to do was keep moving and turn when he could go straight no further and he'd be fine. Puro would set them off too, but wouldn't be affected by them, and Puro wasn't strong enough to carry him that far. So it was up to him. No problem. He's been through much tougher. Except what seems easiest is often the most challenging. Not because it actually is, but because people tend to not give it their all when they think something is easy. He hadn't been paying much attention to his footwork. He had made a misstep for a fraction of a second just before he reached the end. It slowed him down only a tiny bit. It seemed like the crystals didn't touch him as he wasn't Transfurred. He made it to the other side still human. He exited the room and entered what looked like some sort of mop closet based on the mop sitting on the floor, at least half of it did as the other half was covered in the same black latex that coated the other rooms, and what Puro was made out of. Speaking of Puro, he entered the room not long after. "That was a close call, but you're incredible! Human has grown a lot braver since the tail chased you. Your face looks a bit pale, are you tired? You've done a lot. We're almost out, you can make it!" He nodded to Puro and walked towards the door in the latex free zone. As he was about to step over the end of the latex, Puro spoke once again. "Human? I just want to say... Thank you. For your persistence and efforts. I never would've been brave enough to get here without you. I really, REALLY, appreciate it. Whatever the future brings, I'm ready."

"You're welcome Puro." As he went to step over the threshold again, he felt a noticeable itch on his right ankle. About where the bone on the inside of the ankle is. He reached down to scratch it, and froze. Under his fingers, he felt a small patch of sticky latex fur. "No." Puro noticed this and walked up to him.

"Are you alright human?" He didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. How could this be!? He looked down at the area with hesitation. He saw the thing he'd been trying to avoid for what felt like forever. A minuscule amount of sticky black fur, along with an almost invisible red mark on his ankle that had spilled just a single drop of blood and nothing more. It hadn't even been a graze. It was the slightest of touches on the sharp tip of the crystal that had shot from the ground, but he had been cut by the crystal. Which meant he was going to be Transfurred, and there was nothing that could be done about it. The loss of the humanity he had tried so hard to keep, and his human mind, it was inevitable.

In this time Puro had taken a look too. He had a similar reaction. "Human… you're… That moment you stumbled..." He didn't finish the sentence. Nothing needed to be said. What could be said that wasn't obvious? 'I'm sorry?' Obviously Puro was sad that he was gonna be Transfurred, obviously it would be met with, 'It's not your fault.'

"Don't worry about me Puro. Let's just get out of here. That sign above the door says 'Lobby.' That's where the exit is." That didn't shake Puro's concern. He set one of his paws on his back. "I... I'll be fine."

"I think we both know that's a lie." They both knew what was gonna happen to him, even if it would take a while. He would turn into a latex monster, his mind would go away, and he'd wander around looking for other creatures to Transfur.

"I want... I want to see the sun one last time... while I'm still me." Puro grabbed his hand with his other paw and looked into his eyes.

"You'll see it. I swear to you." He uttered a thank you and looked back to his ankle. Already the fur was starting to spread. Slowly, but it was spreading. His hand shook, and he burried his face in Puro's chest as he started crying. Puro held him and gave gentle words of encouragement. Saying that it would be ok. After a minute, with the fur not stopping its advance, he managed to compose himself.

They exited into the lobby with solemn faces. They saw the exit. They'd done it. It had cost his humanity, but they'd done it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Surely Puro would keep an eye on him. "We're here. The hall of the ground floor. I've dreamed of this moment many times... I can finally walk out on my own paws. My heart is not tranquil though. I'm scared for you. I wish I was dreaming. This should be a happy moment for both of us. I get to leave this tiny world and explore one that's nearly boundless, and you should get to keep your humanity, but... I promise that I'll stay with you, even after your Transfur is finished. To the end of the world. I have you and you have me... It's not the greatest consolation prize for you losing your humanity, but it's the best we're gonna get. That we won't be alone. I have so many things I want to ask you, but you don't have the time anymore. I can't believe so much has happened in one night. I got to meet you, I've fought enemies, raced against the white latex, and got to the exit with... a human... This is a greater story than any I've ever read... I just wish it would have ended better. Come on human. Let's go see the rising sun. Just like you want. It shouldn't be long before dawn." After that outpour of regret, excitement, and mourning, Puro began to walk to the exit. He felt his ankle again. The sticky fur had already encompassed the ankle and was about three inches from top to bottom. He sighed and followed. They were just a few steps from the door when...

The elevator door behind the desk dinged and opened, and there stood Doctor K. Wearing the gas mask he always did. It his lab coat blended in almost perfectly with his white latex fur. "You gave me such a headache you failed experiment. It still hurts. So… this is it. You're leaving are you? You won't reconsider?"

Puro stood between him and the white latex creature. "You're not gonna stop us."

"I know. There's nothing more I can do, but ask you not to. Would you at least listen to my reason why?"

"No, we're not gonna listen to you. You could be trying to pull something and we don't have time for this." Puro was adamant about leaving quickly. Understandable considering the situation his friend was in. Doctor K elected to try asking the human instead.

"Please human, reconsider. I beg you. The world may depend on your decis… is that fur?" He has seen the black fur creeping up and down his leg. Already it had spread another inch or so.

"Yes… I brushed a crystal… I'm gonna be Transfurred."

"Ok then I'll cut to the chase so as not to waste your time. If you are infected, then all the work here, it was all for nothing should you got outside. You will spread the disease amungst the creatures of the world all over again. There are other humans here, kept in a state much like the one you were in. In stasis until it's safe to go out into the world again. If you spread the disease again, who knows when it will be safe again. Even then, the failed sample here will perish not long after you because he hasn't taken a host yet. You've seen the crystals his kind turns into. You know I'm telling the truth." He knew that the doctor was being truthful. He had indeed seen it. Early in his adventure in a set of photos.

Puro looked down for a moment, before glaring at Doctor K again. "I don't care what happens to me. Human wants to leave, so we are leaving."

"We can cure latex creatures of the virus. If you stay here I can heal you, then you could leave for a bit."

"But he'll lose his mind before he sees outside, and we want to see the sun before that happens."

"Ultimately, it's your choice human, what do you want to do?"

He looked down at the floor. How could he make this choice now on the spot? He would need days to think of this. He was lucky if he had two hours before he was totally Transfurred and lost his mind. "I… I choose…" How could he finish this sentence? The entire planet may hang in the balance of this decision. Puro was his closest friend and wanted to spend the rest of his life outside with him, and he may not be infected at all. On the other hand, if he was infected, then he could ruin everything. From what he had seen on the reports so far, the disease was only lethal to humans, but could be carried by other animals. Who knows when it would die off? He could forever doom intelligent life on the planet.

While he was thinking, Doctor K seemed to be motionless, and he was, but his mind was working hard to think of a solution, and he had it. "You can't choose can you? No matter what you pick, it'll seem wrong. Perhaps we can compromise."

Puro glared at K. "Why would you help us?"

"As I said, I can't stop you. I can only try to get you to agree to lessen any risks. If you choose to leave," K reached up to his muzzle and took his gas mask off. His voice came again, no longer distorted. "Make sure the human doesn't take this off. It doesn't just keep viruses out, it'll keep them in. It'll keep the virus from spreading should he have it. Also, when he does finish his Transfur, bring him back so I can cure him and have him spend the rest of his days here."

Puro was upset. "Why couldn't he live outside at that point?"

"Because animals can be Transfurred too. When he turns, he won't be like you. He won't have the self control that you do. He'll want to Transfur other creatures, and if he does, then the entire world will end up like this tower, and all hope will be lost forever. He can't be allowed to stay outside. Please, this is all I ask."

Before Puro could protest any further, he spoke up. "I'll agree."

Puro looked at him in somewhat shock. "A-are you sure? You wish to spend the rest of your existence here?"

"No, but if this will keep me from ruining the last chance humanity has left, I'll make that sacrifice. I don't have time to stand here and debate this." He looked at his ankle again. The fur had spread all the way down to the top of his foot, and halfway up to his knee. His Transfur was progressing very slowly for everything else he'd seen, but it was turning him fairly quickly.

"Thank you for making this sacrifice. I know it can't be easy, but you made the right choice."

"Well, toss the mask here them. I'm not letting human any closer to-" K did as he said and tossed it to him. "Yes... thanks." Puro put the mask over the human's face and tightened the straps so that it was nice and snug. It was a little oversized and not the proper shape, but it was tight enough to form a seal.

The human looked up to Puro. "Promise me that once I've turned you'll take me back, and... don't let me Transfur anything. Promise me that." Puro gave a sigh and agreed. He knew why this was being asked. He wanted Puro to make the promise to him as well because he wouldn't break it with him.

"For what it's worth, I hope whatever peace you're looking for out there, you find it. Even you failed sample." Puro growled at him, but the human gave a thank you.

After taking the mask, the duo left the building, and walked into the predawn light. "Human... we did it... at a steep cost... but we did it. Come on, let's go find a nice place to watch the sunrise." The human looked down at his leg again. His foot was already covered, and sticky pawpads were forming. The fur had also spread up almost to his knee, and was also beginning to form on his other leg. He would probably have trouble walking soon. He always remembered a time when he was young and he...

…He what? He didn't know... He always knew how this memory went, but he couldn't remember all of a sudden. Realization hit him. Though didn't one of those notes he found state that his memories were supposed to stay intact when he was Transfurred? Then again, maybe that referred to creature Transfurring, and not crystals, or perhaps it had to do with his being slower. He did recall a note in the dark latex territory before he encountered that massive creature that said one person had been cut by a crystal and hadn't been immediately Transfurred since it was not written that it had happened. What happened to his memory was unknown to him since he never discovered that person's exact fate. "My memory is starting to go... we need to hurry." Puro fought back a tear and clenched his jaw.

"Human..."

"Don't. Don't say it Puro. You don't need to. I know you're sorry." Before he could think, he found Puro embracing him.

"I do need to say it. I could've done things to keep you from escaping. If hadn't given you that code, if I had told you to stay in the vents with me, if I hadn't cleared that debris for you near the power room... maybe you wouldn't be losing your humanity. I'm so sorry human. I'm so, so sorry."

He let out a sigh and pet Puro's ear. "Come on Puro. We need to keep moving."

It was a while that they were walking. His Transfur continued to progress. The massive tower getting further and further in the distance. The black fur continued to crawl up his body. It had gone up his right leg. He lost all memories of his childhood. It covered both legs and began to cover his hips. He lost all memories until he was 12. It reached all the way up his chest, almost to his neck, and his legs were beginning to shift. "You know, I always called you human, but I want to know your name. What is it?"

"Puro… I can't remember my name… I can't remember what my parents look like… I... I don't know if I remember anything before today."

Puro looked at him with black tears in his eyes. "We have to be getting close. Please just hold on. Whatever it takes, just hold onto something important." With his very limited memory, he only had one thing to hold onto. Puro. The bond they had formed in the short period of time. He held onto that memory with everything he had.

He tried to keep walking, but he fell and landed in a puddle, which quickly began to soak into his fur. His legs had become those of canids, and he didn't know how to walk on them. He didn't have time to learn either. "I can't go any further... I can't walk..." He began to cry. He just wanted to see the sun one last time. He couldn't even manage that.

Puro's tears began to spill over. "No. You're gonna keep going! I'll carry you if I have to!" Puro grabbed his hand, knelt down, and slung him over his shoulder. He tried to stand up, but he wasn't strong enough. As had been shown in the power room, once fur absorbed water, the being would become too heavy to swin. The sort of human was heavier than he'd ever been.

"Puro, just stop. I know you want to see the sunrise too... go on without me... It's too late for me..."

Puro's eyes squeezed shut, tears flowing over. "I'm not leaving you behind! I gave you my word! My word means something! I'm gonna get you your peaceful moment if it kills me!" Puro's teeth grit in anger. Energy flowed through his latex body, and with a grunt of effort, he stood up, and began walking. Where did this come from? He had read about adrenaline, it came from adrenal glands and could grant enhanced strength for a time. Yet he was pretty sure latex monsters like him didn't have adrenal glands, so where did this strength come from? Perhaps it was pure determination. A desire to keep his word. He would never know for sure.

"Puro... I remember back when I first met you, you said you wanted to be better... well... you are... you're excellent." Puro gave a smile at that. The word he used time and again to describe humans, was being used by a human, or, part human, to describe him. It filled him with pride as he carried the human to the edge of a cliff.

"I think that rock will be a good place to sit and watch." With herculean effort, he managed to get there, and he set the human down beside him. "There... we made it... and just in time too... the sun is starting to rise." The human looked out over what was once the city. On the horizon, he could see the top of the star that was their sun as the latex fur began to crawl up his neck and reached his chin. He hadn't lost any more memories yet, though that could be because he had been in stasis for five years and there was a large gap between the memories he'd lost, and the ones he'd made today. He began crying, and noticed that his tears, like Puro's, were now a black latex. They hit the gas mask and slid down to the ground as his nose and mouth began to push into a muzzle, which actually helped the gas mask fit better.

"It's beautiful... I'm... I'm so glad I got to see it one last time... You know, all that I've been through today, all the times I was nearly Transfurred, actually being Transfurred… it was worth it. Sitting here and watching the sunrise with you... It's a real good way to go... Thank you Puro. Even when I forget everything, I'll always be grateful to you for everything you've done for me. Saving me, giving me advise, knocking out that scientist guy, even for just being there." He put his head on Puro's shoulder. Tears spilling onto his arm.

Puro reached over and hugged the human close. He was openly crying too. He was about to lose his only friend in the world. As the sun was about halfway up, the fur had reached up to his hair, and with a subtle check, Puro could see a tail well in the process of forming... He didn't have long left. Puro's mind raced as he tried to think of a way for him to keep at least some of his memories. He came up with only one possible solution. "Human... I'm gonna make you my host..."

"What?"

"Look, I don't know if it'll help you keep the memories you have left, or what will even happen... but it's better than the alternative of sitting here and letting your last memories slip away. I know you may be scared... I'm scared too, but we have to try something. I'm sorry, but I have to try and help you. Please forgive me." He pulled the human closer as his Transfur was entering its final stage. This time, he didn't fight the impulse to absorb him into his body. The parts of his body touching the human turned more permeable and Puro pulled him into himself. The gas mask dropped to the ground. "Will you still be there? Am I too late?"

After a few moments, he didn't feel anything. Perhaps... he'd been too late, and he had been completely Transfurred. This would more mean Puro had eaten him. Then... he felt something. Where he had just pulled him in, it turned back into a liquid, and a mask, identical to his, came back out, along with a decent amount of dark latex. "Is... is this..." He acted quickly before it formed into a new creature and set the gas mask on over the natural white mask of dark latex creatures. Latex creatures couldn't spread the virus according to some lab reports, but Puro didn't know this.

When the latex became more solidified, a creature like him, but with familiar blue eyes, looked back to him, gas mask on and secured. His host became a new dark latex monster. Was he... still him? Was he in time? The creature opened its... his... mouth and spoke. "Puro?" His heart, if he had one, leapt. He did it. He remembered him. He'd saved him. Not all of him, he'd lost his humanity, but he seemed to have preserved some of his mind.

"Human... I'm so glad you're ok!" He squeezed him tightly. Ecstatic that he and his friend could be together, and neither of them would die. He seemed intelligent too, and since he had seen Puro despite not moving, he had retained Puro's eyes, or his own, but he could see unlike the rest of their kind. All they had to do now was get him cured and they could live outside for who knows how long!

"Human? What's that?" That made him freeze. How did he not know? Maybe... he wasn't in time.

"What... what do you remember?"

The smaller dark latex creature put a paw to its chin. "Um... I remember you, something about dark fur on me, and being upset about that for some reason, something about a virus, and... you making me your host, whatever that means." No… He'd been too late. He didn't remember being human at all. Only the very last memories had been saved, and they all had him with dark fur, so he didn't see a problem with it. "Hey, I don't know what you did, but I was scared before for whatever reason, and now I'm not. So whatever you did, thank you."

Thank you... The words that the human had said to him many times that made such an impact on him. The fact that he was thanking a monster... most of his memories may have gone, but his personality remained. After a moment of consideration, Puro decided that it was good enough for him. He was sentient, and he was still kind. That was more than he had been expecting just a few minutes ago. He would need a new name though. Puro never learned his human name and he had forgotten.

"Come on. We have something to do before we get on with the rest of our lives. We need to get you the cure on the chance you have that virus." The former human didn't seem to quite know what that meant, but he nodded. He trusted Puro.

"So, what are we?"

Puro looked at him, a bit puzzled. "Um, we're dark latex monsters."

He shook his head. "No no no, not like what creature are we, what are you and I? I remember feeling an emotional attachment to you, but I can't remember in what sense. Are we father and son? Brothers? Friends? Boyfriends?"

Puro though for a moment. Then he had the answer, and a name. "We are, whatever you want us to be Purédig." Purédig, purified. Puro meant to purify. It worked.

"Purédig? Is that my name?"

"Yes. Now let's get you that cure, and then it's onto the hardest part... surviving in this world. It won't be easy... but I know we can do it." The sun had risen by now, and the two dark latex monsters looked towards it. The future was wide open. 'Whatever the future brings, I'm ready. Yes. I'm ready.'


End file.
